Within the field of cosmetic formulations, there is an increasing need for preparation of ingredients that avoid or at least reduce organic solvent and toxic reagent use, employ reagents that are themselves biocompatible and that optimally use starting materials derived from a natural source or are “nature-equivalent.” In particular, there is a need for new emulsifier systems that fulfill these needs, and also allow the formation of stable emulsions with a variety of cosmetic lipids. Additional performance benefits that are needed from such a cosmetic emulsifier are good dispersibility in the water phase of an emulsion and compatibility with a low pH formulation. Further features that are desirable are (liquid) pourability at room temperature for ease of processing, no objectionable odor, and the contribution to desirable visual effects such as a pearlescent appearance.